My little pony friendship is magic a human in equestria?
by chocolate kid34
Summary: Ever wonder if you could get a second chance at life? No matter how bad your life is right now? Well this is what happened to me.


"Hey Twiligjt what are you doing?" Spike asked. Twighlight stopped the portal that she was working on.

"I was so close until I was intrupted." Twilight said a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Spike said.

"It's okay Spike I was just working on a portal to go to a place called Texas princess Celistia wants me and my friends to go,and help this girl show the true meaning of friendship." Twighligjt said showing spike a picture of the seventeen year old had glasses on long brown hair, and wears a green t shirt with blue jeans, andblack shoes.

"Wow Rarity will definitely give her a makeover I can see why she doesn't have any friends." Spike said.

"Spike!" Twighlight said.

"Okay okay I was just kidding."

"Look go get the others were going to Texas to help her I will explain when they all get here." Twighlight said.

"Okay Twighlight." Spike said walking out the door. A few minutes later six ponies came in Twighlight's library.

"Oh this is going to be so exciting I can't believe we get to go this time." Pinkie Pie said jumping up,and down.

"Okay every pony princess Celistia gave us a mission to. Show Chelsea Moore the true meaning of friendship." Twighlight said.

"Friendship you mean she doesn't have anyone?" Fluttershy said.

"No she lived a terrible life in fact it's Discord again." Twighlight said.

"What him again didn't we turn him back into stone?" Rainbow Dash said.

"That's what we thought,but turns out he landed in a whole different dimension plus he plans to destroy that world,and that girl happens to be one of us she has the element of encouragement." Twighlight said.

"So another words he's going to.." Apple Jack started ,but gulped.

"Yes he's going to kill her before she finds out that she's one of us so we need to go there right now. She doesn't even know what's about to happen we need to save her before it's to late." Twighlight said. All the ponies agreed to go then Teighlight finally opened up the portal,and then they all got sucked in.

Texas 3:30 p.m.

".Man I swear these finals are going to kill me I better get studying right away." I said walking in my room as soon as I did I quickly dropped my books,and papers. There in the middle of my room there were six ponies one stepped forward.

"Are you Chelsea Moore?" A blue pony said with rainbow hair. I nodded my head in response then I slapped myself across my face just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I have got to stop watching anime ,and study to munch." I said.

"We're here to protect you,and tell you who you are." The purple one said she sounded serious.

"Okay definitely the studying." I said.

"Your not going crazy my name is Twighligjt Sparkle,and these are my friends Rainbowdash,Pinkie Pie,Rarity,Apple Jack,Flutter Shy,and Spike he's a baby dragon.

"Stop calling me a baby !" Spike said.

"So uh what do you mean who I am?" I said.

"Your a pony you have the element of encouragement ,but you need a cutie mark so you need to come with us Chelsaa." Twighligjt said.

"Okay I have to be Dreaming I mean why me ? I'm always the one who messes everything up." I said.

"We know what your going through ." Twighlight said.

"So you mean I get another chance ?" I said.

"Yes you do get one princess Celistia is awaiting your arrival she will explain more."

"Okay just let me get my clothes,and a few other things." I said.

"Dear pleas let me make you new clothes no charge." Rarity said.

"Oh no pleas let me I beg you I have a perfect style for you ." She said.

"Uh okay. I'll just go pack a few things in my back pack then."I emptied my booksTwighligjt walked over to them to

look at them while I got some things.

"Hey Chelsea do you mind if I take your History book I would like to study more on your world." Twighligjt said.

"Sure you can take any books you want alright I'm ready to go." I said packing a picture of a few old friends that I had.

"Okay every pony let's go ." Twighlight said then we all jumped through the portal.

Arthur's notes: Hey guys this is my first my little pony fanfic I hoped you enjoyed it idk if I am going to put a new chapter up yet but I'm finally a brony now on season 2 episode 6 on the second night lol amyways tell me what you guys think about it.


End file.
